Cyalume Change
螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png|SoLaMi♡Dressing's Unit Cyalume Change 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi♡Smile's Unit Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Dressing Pafé's Team Cyalume Change PriPara - 26 227 57.png|Faruru's Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|Cosmo's Cyalume Change REVERSIBLE RING 33.jpg|Aromageddon's Cyalume Change Fafaf.JPG|Falulu's New Cyalume Change Ep 64 38.png|Ajimi´s Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午06.55.13.png|SAINTS's Unit Cyalume Change PriParapolicee.JPG|PriPara Police's Unit Cyalume Change 螢幕快照_v2016-01-18_下午07.png|Meganee's Cyalume Change Cyalume Change is a special change that occurs toward the second half of an idol's performance. When idols successfully Cyalume Change, their coord changes into an entirely different outfit. The staging and lighting in the performance hall darkens, and strobe lighting is seen above the stage. They need their PriPass to do this. Also, before Cyalume Changing, idols generally go through something called Making Drama. Some, however, don't need to do a Making Drama to Cyalume Change - an example of this is Sophie Hojo. In Episode 11, it's revealed that Cosmo Hojo designs the Cyalume Coords. In Season 2, idol now use their Cyalume Charms to Cyalume Change, and there is a new type of Cyalume Change called Cyalume Fairy. Idols who can Cyalume Change *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru Bokerdole * Cosmo Hojo * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Fuwari Midorikaze * Ajimi Kiki * Hibiki Shikyoin * Aira Harune * Mia Ageha * Naru Ayase Coords Used During Cyalume Change Brand-Unique Cyalume Coords *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord (Used by Faruru Bokerdole) *Heartful MM Cyalume Coord (Used by Faruru Bokerdole) *Prism Stone Cyalume Coord (Used by Cosmo Hojo) *Silky Heart Cyalume Coord (Used by Mikan Shiratama) *Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord (Used by Aroma Kurosu) *CoCo Flower Cyalume Coord (Used by Fuwari Midorikaze) *Candy Alamode More Cyalume Coord (Used by Ajimi Kiki) *Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord (Used by Hibiki Shikyoin) SoLaMi♡SMILE *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) Dressing Pafé *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) Saints *Pure Premium Wedding Dress (Used by Aira Harune) *Symphonia Dress of Passion (Used by Mia Ageha) *Seventh Coord Lovely Dress (Used by Naru Ayase) Cyalume Charm Coords *Sweet Berry Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Melty Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Midnight Cyalume Charm Coord *Leaf Chiffon Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord *Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord *Cute Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Milky Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Emerald Ribbon Cyalume Charm Coord *Mermaid Blue Cyalume Charm Coord *Happy Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Ice Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Red Rouge Cyalume Charm Coord Other *Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord *Happy Pink Cyalume Coord *Happy Colorful Cyalume Coord *Milky Heart Cyalume Coord *Tropical Cyalume Coord *Mixed Berry Cyalume Coord *Paradise Coord (Used by SoLaMi♡Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole) *Summer Dream Parade Coord (Used by Dressing Flower) *Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord *Mystery Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Autumn Dream Parade Coord (Used by Cosmic Omurice da Vinci) *Winter Dream Parade Coord (Used by CelePara Opera Company) Cyalume Change Auras The Cyalume Change Aura is an aura that appears while an idol changes into their Cyalume Coord. *Laala Manaka - Multicolored bows. *Mirei Minami - Multicolored candies. *Sophie Hojo - Multicolored roses. *Shion Todo - Multicolored bat wings. *Dorothy West - Multicolored anchors. *Leona West - Multicolored anchors. *Faruru Bokerdole - Multicolored cogs/gears. *Cosmo Hojo - Multicolored atoms. *Aroma Kurosu - Multicolored hearts with devil horns. *Mikan Shiratama - Multicolored hearts with halos. *Fuwari Midorikaze - Multicolored clovers. *Ajimi Kiki - Multicolored buttons. *Meganee Akai - Multicolored Glasses. *Hibiki Shikyoin - Multicolored Crowns. *Garuru - Multicolored Gears/Cogs Trivia *In Episode 1, Laala performs a Cyalume Change alongside Mirei, despite not receiving her PriPass until after the performance. * In Episode 3, when Sophie performs, she doesn't perform a Making Drama before Cyalume Changing. Also, in Episode 83, Garuru didn't perform a Making Drama too. *When Mirei, Sophie, and Laala complete their Cyalume Change, their costumes change into the coords they wear in the PriPara promotion. ** This is only true up until Episode 13, when their unit Cyalume Coords are used instead. ** It is revealed that the person that makes a Cyalume Coord can transfer it to a PriTicket so an idol can use it as their casual coord at PriPara. *The name Cyalume comes from the chemicals used in glow sticks - Cyalume is responsible for their luminescence. *Dorothy West and Leona West are the only known idols to share a same brand Cyalume Coord. * In the arcade game, if you wear a Cyalume Change coord even before changing, the colors will turn gold rather than 'rainbow' colors when you Cyalume Change. Gallery See Cyalume Change/Image Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:In-Show